Judy Leaves the ZPD
Judy Leaves the ZPD is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this followup to Proposal, Judy makes good on her plan to leave the ZPD, much to the shock of Bogo and the other officers. All errors are my own. Story Judy walked up to the door of the ZPD building as she always did. However, today was different. Now that she and Nick were engaged, she had decided to leave the ZPD for a safer job at the headquarters of Wilde Restaurants, Inc. As she pushed the door open, she thought about everything for a bit. Pushing that aside, she got her mind ready. Clawhauser saw her enter. "Hello, Judy!" he said. Judy smiled. "Hey, Clawhauser," she said politely. Clawhauser nodded. "So, are you ready for another big day of keeping the streets of Zootopia safe?" he said. Judy shook her head. "Actually, about that, I need to see Chief Bogo. You see, Nick proposed to me, and I said yes," Clawhauser's eyes went wide with excitement. "That's great! Congratulations! But, what does that have to do with you needing to meet with Chief Bogo?" he asked. Judy smiled. "I am going to leave the ZPD," she said. Clawhauser gasped. "Leave? But what will you do now?" he asked. Judy held up a hand. "Clawhauser, can you please get me in touch with Chief Bogo?" she said. Clawhauser took a deep breath and did as she asked. Before long, Judy was in Bogo's office. "What did you need to see me about?" he asked. Judy handed over the resignation letter she had written. "Nick proposed to me, and I have decided to get a safer job," she said. Bogo was stunned. "But, you worked hard to get here," he said. Judy smiled. "I know, but I can't bear the thought of what Nick would feel if something were to happen to me," she replied. Bogo couldn't believe it. "Hopps, I can't lose a good officer like you. I could give you a promotion to lieutenant," he said. Judy shook her head. "Thank you, Chief Bogo, but I can't accept," he said. Bogo sighed. "Very well. If you're willing to wait for a bit, I can line up your exit interview," he said. Judy nodded. "Thank you," she said. The wait began. Judy did some desk work, all the while thinking about her new job at Wilde Restaurants, Inc. This past weekend, she had gone to dinner and shopping with Marian Wilde and bought herself some new work outfits. Before long, she was engaged in her exit interview, and, soon enough, she was no longer a member of the ZPD. She gathered her things and joyfully headed out. Immediately, she called Nick, who was on a short break. He answered the phone. "Hello, Nick here," he said. Judy was joyful to hear his voice. "Hey, my handsome sly fox. Guess what?" she began. Nick smiled curiously. "What?" he asked. Judy couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. "I am no longer in the ZPD, and I am starting tomorrow at my new job," she said. Nick was happy too. "That's great! We need to celebrate. I am free tonight," he said. Judy nodded. "So am I, of course. Want to do something?" she said. They planned to meet at Nick's house that evening after dinner for a romantic night of watching a movie. It would be a happy evening, Nick thought to himself. When he got home, he rested, ate, cleaned up and got ready. When Judy arrived, he was overjoyed. Judy wore a cute outfit, causing him to smile wide. "Hello, gorgeous," he said. Judy batted her eyes. "I am ready," she said. What followed was a great evening of romance and talking of the future. Category:Stories involving the ZPD Category:Stories where Judy is the main protagonist Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:PrinceBalto Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are engaged Category:Prequels to Nick and Judy's Wedding Category:Leaving the ZPD